Introducing Olivia Cullen
by fashiondiva254
Summary: What happens when Rosalie's life long dream of having a baby comes true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Bella, can you put my phone on speaker? I can't talk while driving." Rosalie asked me while I hit the speaker on her new touch-screen phone.

"Wouldn't want you to get a ticket." I mumbled sarcastically since the family never got tickets even though we all drove as fast as we ran.

"Hello." Rosalie answered.

"Rosalie?" A frail voice called.

"Alice? Why are you whispering?"

"I'm not whispering I'm… a little worried."

"Why? What's going on?" Rosalie demanded.

"Rose, that baby you've been watching I saw her getting run over by a car… tonight." Alice explained just as Rosalie stiffened and froze.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked over the phone. There was no answer from a lifeless Rosalie. (But of course she wasn't dead because vampires can't die that way.) I decided to "take over" the phone call.

"Alice, It's Bella, I think Rosalie went into shock."

"Bella get her awake! ROSALIE you need to wake up! What if the baby's hurt?" Alice cried. Rosalie snapped awake.

"Alice I'm here and I'm coming." She hung up her phone. Even thought there was almost no one on the highway, it scared me when Rosalie pulled a sharp U-turn.

"I assume the weekend trip is over?" I asked Rosalie whose reply was silent. I could tell she was deep in thought about how she was going to do this or-what she was going to do since she hadn't told me anything.

"So who is the baby?" I asked her, not knowing if I'd get an answer.

"Her name is Olivia Larson. She's only 2 years old and she... looks like me."

"What's so special about her?" I asked her but immedialty regretted it becuase Rosalie may snap some rude remark about me not being special but still getting to be a vampire. Well she wouldn't exactly say that since to her being a vampire was more a punishment than a reward. To me a vampire was all I dreamed about becoming ever since I fell in love with Edward.

"I... well I guess I've grown to love her." Rosalie answered quietly.

"You? Really? You love a baby that's not even yours? So wait, what are you planning on doing? Keeping her? Changing her?" Rosalie smiled.

"That's sort of the plan. I've considered stealing her and changing her for monthes. I mean ever since you guys got the cottage and Renesme wasn't there I guess I needed a baby in my life. But I would never do it. I could never let such an innocent toddler suffer a life of immortality." She shook her head. "I just couldn't." That was Rosalie for you. Always complaining how bad it was being a vampire. Getting to spend forever with the person and family you love. To me, I couldn't see how that was soooo bad.

"But Rosalie, this could be your only chance to be a parent. I mean didn't Alice say she might get killed tongiht? Do you realize after tonight you could be a parent?"

"I know. That's why if she dies, I can take her and change her before she actually dies. It's perfect Carlisle can just tell the parents she died." Both of us nodded happily. I nodded happily since I had just helped Rosalie achive her life long dream, a family with kids. That would score me major Rosalie points.

" Did you say she looked like you?" I asked and she nodded.

"She looks just like I did when I was a baby and so my like me now. We can get away with it I am technically married and out of college." She flashed me the old,classic diamond ring Emmett had bought her. Althought her and Emmet had gotten married in 1940, they had pretended to be in High School and as you know, High Schoolers usually don't wear 3 carat diamond rings. Only one family in Forks could afford that, and that family was the Cullens. So they finally exchanged rings last year when they pretended to graduate High School.

"If you change her now, will she be 2 forever?" I asked feeling silly not knowing the "nuts and bolts" of being a vampire.

"Yeah. I've always wanted a baby forever and now I'll literally have a baby forever." She added a soft Rosalie like giggle.

********

Once we had arrived at a small, old house Rosalie stopped the car.

"Stay here or drive home if you want. Here." She tossed me her car keys and began to close the car door of her red BMW convertible.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"What?" She answered annoyed.

"How are you planning to do this?" She sighed.

"You'll see." She replied with a smirk and slammed the car door hard. I drove home slowly, obeying the speed limit. I finally arrived at our quaint little cottage. I expected Edward to throw his arms around me but instead, he practially threw Renesme in my arms. He grabbed his coat and began to walk out the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Rose decided it was a good idea to save a baby and turn it into one of us. It's crazy."

"Can I come?" I asked him not knowing exactly where he was going but I knew I wanted to come with. I hadn't seen him all morning.

"I'll be home in just a minute love. Would it kill you to stay here with Nessie?"

"Well it can't kill me but it almost will." I smiled. "I suppose I could stay." I pressed my lips quickly to his and he kissed the top of Renesme's head. He continued outside and got in his car.

"Where's daddy going?" Renesme asked me. I hugged her closer in my arms.

"He's going to see Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Would you want a new cousin?" I never expected to say those words to Renesmee since I was only child and Edward's family couldn't have kids. I never thought she'd actually have cousins.

"A cousin?"

"Yeah, would you like that."

"A boy or a girl?"

"A little girl like you. Her name is Olivia."

"Olivia? I like that name." She said as I began to walk outside and moved Renesme to my back. I started to run towards the main house. As I walked up the long stairs, I overheard a conversation. It was Emmett and Rosalie.

"Rose, she's already hurt. Let's keep her human for a few days, let her heal and we'll decide if you really need a baby."

"Emmett I know its a lot, I wouldn't want to turn her immortal but..."

"Babe, come on do you really need a 2 year old? You do realize she will be 2 forever right?"

"Yes, I realize that and yes WE need a 2 year old. You will be the father and help me right?"

"Of course but its just a lot of work and right now its just us 2. It's a big change caring about just ourselves to caring for another person."

"Emmett this could be the start of our family. Look and Edward and Bella. Alice and Jasper want to move into the other cabin in the woods and we'll just be the kids still living with parents."

"I want her just as much as you do but you need to realize how much work it will require. I'm cool thought if you're cool."

"Oh Emmett! It's going to be so amazing. We can dress her up, buy her toys, take her on extravagent vacations."

"Hi-ya Bella!" Alice said behind me. "What are you doing out here?"

"Bella?!?! Were you just listening?" Rosalie asked, clearly mad. I was caught red handed.

"Yeah just as I was coming up the stairs I heard you." I explained not meeting Rosalie's furious looking eyes.

"Hey, can you give me a hand?" Alice was holding what looked like 10 shopping bags on each arm.

"Sure-hang on." I said putting Renesme on the ground.

"There's about 15 more in the car." Alice told me as she unlocked her Yellow Porshe. "Bella, the car is open. Rosalie! I got tons of things for Olivia."

"Oh Alice thanks! All I had was this old blanket Carlisle managed to get me." She tossed the ripped piece of cloth on the ground and Emmett kicked it out the door.

"Is this it?" Emmett asked.

"Are you kidding? No way. I have a complete nursery set coming before tonight. Full Installation and everything. The painters are scheduled for Tuesday so you'll only have to live with that awful gray color for a few more days. The toys are being shipped in from, New York and should arrive tommarow. Oh Rosalie you should see the cutest little dresses I got. The saleswoman said a 2T should fit." Olivia now woke up and looked around.

"Where's Momma?" She asked as our faces went to shock not knowing she could talk.

"Well, I'm going to be your mommy now." Rosalie said softly and Olivia rested her head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"What about Daddy?" Rosalie pointed to Emmett.

"He's gonna be Daddy now." Olivia dug her head into Rosalie's shoulder.

"Can I go night-night?" She asked Roalie.

"Yes, I think some sleep is what you need now." Rosalie started to walk out of the room.

"Can Daddy come too?" Olivia asked without even lifting her head.

"Emmett." She mouthed. She gestured for Emmett to come along. Emmett grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room as thier own little family.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"So Rosalie how did it all happen?" Esme asked quietly while preparing some food for Olivia.

"Well, the car just about hit her when her parents rshed her to the hospital. I ran alongside in the woods. When they arrived, Carlisle took her and put her in a bed. then, I told him I loved her and I wanted to make her part of the family." Our whole family Ooo'd and awww'd. We all sat around the kitchen listening and watching the new family member.

"I knew she was important since Rosalie rarely says those 3 little words." Rosalie ignored Carlisle comment.  
"Carlisle told the parents Olivia had died while I snuck her out and to our house and here we are now." Olivia snuggled closer Emmett's chest.

"She just loves Emmett, she's daddy's little girl." Rosalie added.

"Rose, when exactly do you plan on changing her?" Edward asked walking in the room.

"How did you know what we were talking about? I thought you were at the cottage?" Rosalie asked in a semi-rude tone.

"The old Rosalie's back. Man, I thought Olivia would bring out the best in you... guess not." Edward fired back. "And you should know by know I can hear everything everywhere."

"Edward please, this is Emmett and Rosalie's day. Don't ruin it." Carlisle insisted.

"Did you alert the Volturi?" Alice paused and closed her eyes. She laughed softly. "You must have, I just saw them sending us a letter welcoming the new member of our coven." It must have been nice to be able to answer your own questions by seeing the future I thought to myself, grateful Edward can't read my mind.

"Yeah, Esme you wrote them a letter right?" Emmett asked Esme.

"I sure did, here you go I hope she likes pasta. It's one of the only things I can cook." Esme passed a plate to Olivia and the fork to Rosalie.

"I have a question. What happens when Olivia's parents see thier dead daughter around town?" Jasper asked Rosalie and Emmett who exchanged worried glances.

"Well, Carlisle gave us that speech about protecting the family and since Olivia is part of the family we may have..." Rosalie explained, searching for the right word. "Sacrificed the parents just so no trouble arises."

"Daddy, I don't like the red stuff. I just want butter." Olivia said pointing to the red Marinara sauce on her pasta.

"Ok, Esme do you have any more pasta I could put some butter on for her?" Emmett asked putting the dish of red pasta in the sink.

"Er-no I didn't make that much. I'll make some more." She said begining to fill the pot with water.

"You know, Edward and I can help you cook. I know some good kid food recipes and Edward is the master at scrambled eggs." I offered."Here I'll do it for you Esme." I said taking over the pasta, turning on the stove.

"Thanks so much Bella. I have so many gifts to wrap Renesme, come and help me sweetie pie. I can't beleive Christmas is 2 days away!" Esme exclaimed rushing into her and Carlisle's room with Renesme holding her hand.

"Hey while you're cooking this I think I should give Olivia a bath. She needs to be in bed by 8." Rosalie said grabbing Olivia out of her high chair.

"Wait-Rose you put the bed things on the crib and I'll give her a bath." Emmett said grabbing Olivia. Carlisle walked into his bedroom.

"I just love having some many kids in the house. Makes me want to adopt some." Alice said fighting off a tear.

"You could,If you wanted. Jasper do you want kids?" I asked Alice who was already shaking her head.  
"No, no I don't want kids I love it the way it is. I love having 2 nieces." Alice said.

"My motto is I love kids as long as their not yours." Jasper said jokingly. "I love kids but I'm not looking to adopt any if my own."

"Jasper I think we should get home. Charlie needs us." They began to walk towards the front door.

"Wait-Alice who is Charlie?" Edward asked stopping her.

"Our dog." Alice answered like there was no problem.

"A _dog_?" Edward practically spat. Alice nodded happily and her and Jasper began to run home.

"A dog! What is going on with this family? Rosalie and Emmett adopt a child. Alice and Jasper get a dog."

"Well whatever happened to us, I like the way it is now." I sighed stiring the pasta. It was a long day. What I wanted now was to go home with Edward and Nessie and watch a movie or read. Once I finished the pasta and put it in a bowl with butter. Edward and I said our goodbyes to the family and Edward grabbed Renesme and moved her to his back. We locked hands and began to run home. Renesme held on to Edward's dark hair as we sped up and arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

I pulled the oversize designer sunglasses off my face and onto my head.

"What? I thought we talked about this... We planned it together!" I practically yelled to Emmett as he rocked Olivia to sleep. It was noon and she needed to go down to a nap. This was the only time in the 3 days we had her that she wouldn't go to sleep. Maybe it was becuase she was excited to go on a plane to Isle Esme and see the beach. She had never been to the beach. She had never been out of Forks.

"Shhhh...Rosalie keep your voice down. Hang on I'll put her in the crib" Emmett said softy as I saw Olivia's eyelids starting to close. I sat down on our bed even though it had never been slept in. Emmett walked in with his hands in his pockets

"I'm sorry I just...I don't understand we have the tickets and everything. I can't just cancel now. Olivia wants to go. What am I supposed to tell her Daddy doesn't want to go?" I asked Emmett trying to avoid his large,sad eyes.

"Rose, she was taken away from her parents, moved into a new house, met a new family, and now go on a vacation all in the same 3 days. Talk about a hard change of surrondings. I just want to give her some stability, at least for now." Emmett said sitting down on the bed next to me. "What do you think about going in like a week or two?" I paused, thinking. I hated to admit when other people were right, especially when Emmett was right.

"Okay." I said softly grabbing his hand.

"Okay." Emmett replied kissing the top of my head and smoothing out my hair. Olivia started to cry in her room. Well it was her room temporaily. Emmett and I were planning on buying a cottage about a mile from here. It did not at all resemble Edward and Bella's however it was a little..bigger. Ok, a LOT bigger.

"I'll get Olivia just stay here. We need to talk." Emmett said rushing out of the room. That was what I love about Emmett no matter what horrible things I had just said to him he forgave me. He loved me for me no matter how rude I was. Oh, listen to me I am almost reciting a line from a cheesy love novel. My cell phone rang Edward was calling.

"What can I do for you? Please make it fast." I told him over the phone standing up beginning brush my long, wavy blonde hair.

"I just wanted to remind you I can hear everything you're thinking. It's quite amusing actually." Edward explained laughing.

"Shut up Edward. Was this the only reason you called? Or was there something else?" I questioned, clearly annoyed. Emmett walked into our room with Olivia in his arms.

"No, no that was it I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay this was pointless so goodbye." I said picking up Olivia who was crawling into my arms.

"I'll be listening." He added, then hung up.

"Who was it Mama?" Olivia asked me playing with my recently brushed hair.

"It was just Uncle Edward being stupid. I said tucking my hair behind my ears.

"So let's all talk." Emmett said playing with stuffed monkey Olivia hadn't let go of.

"What we gonna talk about daddy?" Olivia said letting the monkey go. Of course she'd let it go for Emmett but not for anyone else. She was such a Daddy's girl.

"We are not going to the beach today. We decided to stay here." Emmett explained giving her back her the monkey.

"Is Renesme going to be here?" Olivia asked not looking up.

"We can invite her over. You two can play all day long." I said combing her hair with my fingers. She pulled away. I guess I had to learn that not everyone valued thier hair as much as my own.

"Can we call her now?" Olivia asked running her hands through my hair now.

"We can after our nappy-nap." Emmett said scooping her up.

"Mommy you need to come too!" Olivia yelled holding out her hand."Hold my hand Momma!"

"Ok,I'm grabbing your hand." I grabbed her little fingers. I wasn't used to holding someones hand that wasn't ice cold. Emmett already explained why our hands were so cold all the time. We hadn't told her we were Vampires just in case she went around telling people. We hadn't left the house since she had been here. Perhaps that was why I was so excited to go to Isle Esme and spend the week just the 3 of us.

Once Emmett put her in the crib and turned out the lights.  
"Hey, we haven't been out in a few days. I can ask Esme to babysit. We can go out and shop or just drive around."

"I don't know I have to wash all of Olivia's clothes. Maybe we can online shop. We really need more clothes for her. And the stores are going to be insane with Christmas tomorrow and all."

"I just thought we needed to get out. I'm sure Alice can handle all the shopping." Emmett said pulling my waist closer to him. He kissed me lightly on the lips and grabbed to laundry basket.

"Here I'll help." I said begininng to fold the one-sies for Olivia.

"No Rose I want you to get out for a few hours. Go do something with Alice or Bella. Have fun." Emmett suggested to me. I thought about it. Going somewhere with Alice and Bella wouldn't be so bad. Bella could bring Renesme and the two little girls could ride in strollers and play with Olivia's monkey. Now I was considering it. Although a day with them usually didn't sound so appealing, it for some reason did now.

"Maybe I'll give them a call."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"I must say, Christmas could not come at a better time this year." Rosalie said cleaning up all the ripped wrapping paper. "I just hope all this stuff fits Olivia. It's so cute." She added holding up one of the many dresses we had all gotten Olivia for Christmas.

"I hope she likes pink. That's about the only color Alice picked out." I mumbled picking up all of Renesme's clothing gifts. Renesme was more into toys rather than clothes. I looked in the living room where Olivia and Renesme were happily playing with the many Barbies all of us had gotten them. In only 4 days they had become best friends. Almost like sisters. Probably because all they had were each other to play with…in their age group. They would never have _real_ sisters. I mean Edward and I couldn't have any more and I doubted Rosalie would adopt any more. But I don't know, here I thought Rosalie would never adopt any. She's always the wild card.

"Girls, want to help me make some cookies?" Esme asked them from the Kitchen. The 2 girls looked up and looked at each other.

"Gramma, we're playing Barbies. It's just getting good. Renesme's person is gonna be in a fashion show!"

""A fashion show? Wouldn't want to interrupt that!" Esme said smiling. She put her hand over her heart and fought a tear.

"They are just so sweet together. They are like 2 peas in a pod. I'm so excited Renesme still is at that age where she still wants to play with her." Rosalie said happily folding one of the many dresses.

"So how do we like our presents?" Alice asked giving a kiss to Renesme and Olivia.

"Alice, Thank you so much. I needed clothes for her. I was just telling Bella Christmas could not come at a better time." Rosalie said throwing her arms around Alice.

"Renesme loves her stuff too. Especially the Barbie Shopping Mall. That's what they've been playing with all morning." I explained hugging Alice tightly.

"I'm so glad. There not just from me, Jasper too."

"Where is Jasper? Emmett and I have some presents for him." Rosalie said looking around.

"Yeah he hasn't been here all morning. That's quite unlike Jasper. I can't read his mind today. It's weird I haven't been able to read either of yours lately." Edward said making some eggs for Olivia.

"Edward can't read minds? That's odd." Carlisle said walking in the room. He put his arms around Esme's waist.

"I can read minds just not Alice and Jasper's."

"Well I don't know why. I just wanted to say hi I have to get back to my house." Alice said picking up her coat and started walking out the door.

"Whoa wait why do you have to leave already? Aren't you coming over for our annual Christmas Dinner?" Esme said. Alice whipped her short hair around.

"You guys went hunting?" She asked them. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and nodded.

"When? Where?" Alice questioned nervously.

"We went yesterday in the Bucham Woods, _why_?" Edward asked referring to their short hunting trip yesterday. Every Christmas they would hunt and eat it together at their house on Christmas. I hadn't been hunting on over a month. It sounded so appetizing.

"Oh it's nothing me and Jasper were there yesterday. Did you guys hunt humans?"

"No we never do. Alice why are you asking these silly questions? Is there something you're not telling us?" Esme asked her obviously on to something since Alice was a horrible liar and she was making faces.

"No of course not I just really have to go." Alice said running out the door.

"What's up with her?" I asked everyone who was shaking their heads.

"I have no idea what is going through that child's head sometimes. Judging from all the faces she made, I think there's something she's not telling us." Esme said looking concerned.

"Hey maybe Bella and I can run down to their house and see if anything is going on." Edward said putting the cooked eggs on a plastic plate.

"Yeah we can go now." I added wondering what they could possibly be hiding. Maybe they weren't hiding anything.

"Be careful; don't let Alice or Jasper see you." Esme added opening the front door. Edward and I ran hand in hand quickly through the woods. We overheard a conversation between Jasper and Alice.

"I think we should just tell them. You said you saw them knowing on Christmas anyways."

"NO it's just so much to handle for them and for Charlie." Wait Charlie? As in my dad Charlie? It couldn't be. I leaned in to look through the window. A little brunette boy maybe 8 or 9 years old sat on their couch. He had been crying and he was looking at the floor. At least it wasn't the same Charlie as my dad. But I still wondered who this Charlie was.

"Who is _that_?" I whispered to Edward who squinted his eyes looking inside the window.

"Alice, It's going to come out eventually." Jasper said stroking her face with the back of his hand. She looked up at him.

"Your right, I guess it's time. I just don't want to steal Emmett and Rosalie's thunder. What if they're mad about us lying?"

"Alice I doubt they'll be mad you saved another life."

"That's just it. I didn't save another life I made him one of us. That's hardly saving him. I just couldn't let him die." Alice cried burying her face into Jasper's chest.

Jasper looked around and luckily didn't see us looking through the window. He spoke quietly, "Ok but they all still need to know there is a tracker in Forks. It could get dangerous."


End file.
